Severus Snape: Behind the long black cape
by AlasandroTheHP
Summary: This is Severus Tobias Snape's life. From childhood till "death"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Raven-haired child

No one had ever expected Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape to get together—it was completely insane! A pureblood witch, one's whose pureblood line was so old and rich it even linked with the original twenty-eight purebloods to love and breed with a regular, plain jane, boring Muggle? Whose life only revolved around an average, minimum wage, nine to five job at the local mill?

With all that conflict already, you can imagine the shock for the families when the news of Eileen's pregnancy spread around like wildfire.

"Mam' Eileen's expecting," Tobias spoke nonchalantly at that morning's breakfast as he drank his morning tea. His mother, who tended to his every need for the whole of the man's life, was taken aback a bit—this news was sudden, too abrupt for his mothers' taste.

Tobias's mother hid her shocked nature by curling up the sides of her mouth into a soft and sweet smile, a warmth, maternal feeling filled the atmosphere from her "How is she? Good old' Eli, she's such a lovely young woman." Her cockney accent was sharp and rich, but her words she spoke were fragile and mushy with love; just how a loving mothers' voice should be.

"She's fine, nothing wrong with 'er" Tobias replied while rolling his eyes, sipping his tea as he read the newspaper.

On the other hand of the relationship, Eileen telling her mother she's pregnant with a Muggle's child had quite the different reaction.

"Mother, I am pregnant" Eileen admitted to her mother behind closed doors in private, Eileen's mother smirked at her "Ah-ha! After all these years you've finally taken my orders of reproducing with your fellow cousin, Rosier?" Her voice melted like honey, but it had no maternal nature towards it; it was more like how a boss would speak to their employee.

Eileen sighed deeply, she quipped a stray hair out of her face "No mother, I am pregnant with a Muggle's baby" She announced softly, her mother's face dropped immediately: Her already pallid skin turned even paler if possible. "What shalt your father say to this news?" Her mother's voice stuttered near the end "You've brought our name to shame, Eileen!" Eileen's mother lost her vulnerable feature and swiftly snapped into an enraged mood. Her mother began spitting bitter words, that lashed and sliced at the young lady like a domesticated cat turned savage "A halfbreed! A half-blood baby! The mere thought of—that thing—makes me weak and ill!"

Tears pricked at Eileen's eyes "But mother..." She croaked, "No buts missy!" Her mother spat right back at her, "Don't tell father, please, for mine, Tobi's and our baby's safety" She begged, "Save it for the Mudblood's ears" Her mother rowed, she let out the last release of anger by flickering her head away and turning her nose up in disgust at her own daughter, click-clacking away.

That was the last time Eileen saw her mother in the flesh.

Tobias had planned for him and Eileen to meet up in a café in Cokesworth, to drink some coffee and see the flat Tobias was planning to buy.

Eileen quickly wiped her tears away and the ruined mascara she was wearing, she huffed and fixed up the maroon petticoat she had on. Eileen huffed again and strolled out of her family's estate, she swiftly apparated in an alleyway near where Tobias was meeting up her.

Tobias groaned as he looked at his watch "Ugh, she's late, fucking hell" he slurped his coffee noisily, he was a spoilt man, had been from birth so he was constantly whining about something small.

Eileen timidly walked into the café and came near Tobias, she could already tell that something had made him irritated. She sighed as she sat down, "Hello dear," Eileen greeted him softly. Tobias grunted in reply, "Me mam's fine with my kid" He focused on himself.

Eileen sighed again but more heavily than last time, "My mother isn't, she hates you and our child" she exclaimed heavy heartedly, Tobias's eyebrows furrowed "Why's that?" he asked, Eileen took a sharp inhale of breath as she prepared herself for a physically violent reaction from Tobias as she admitted to him "I'm a witch, a pureblooded one at that..." Tobias chuckled at her statement "Ah-hah! Good one babe" He slapped his knee to emphasise his entertainment, Eileen sighed lightly as she quickly muttered a spell "Wingardium Leviosa" The flower vase that was on the circular table they was on quickly lifted up a couple of inches without her or Tobias touching it; it was magic.

Tobias's jaw dropped and he gasped "Holy fucking shit, you're a witch!" He exclaimed, "Can I be like you? I want to do magic"

Eileen shook her head side to side "No, you have to be born into magic to do it, I can't give you my magic" She told him firmly.

Tobias's face soured and he scrunched it up horribly; like a toddler who had just been told that they are not allowed to have any sweets from the shop. "Well then I fucking despise 'magic'" he barked as he got up and left Eileen on her own.

This wasn't and isn't the last time Tobias has and will do this to Eileen.

Eileen's labour began on the night of January eighth nineteen-sixty, it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Ah!" Eileen suddenly yelped that night, she was in bed; she had been suffering a fever all day and the day before.

Eileen panted lightly as she felt the baby squirm inside of herself "Ugh, you better not be trying to come" She directed the message at the baby, a loud snore came from Tobias as he turned in his sleep.

Thirty minutes past and another pain jabbed Eileen in her lower midsection "Ah! Mmm" She clamped her mouth shut to stop herself from waking Tobias; Tobias woke up with a start anyway, "Whazzup?" He grunted groggily as he rubbed his eyes clean of the sleepy dust in them.

Eileen sighed "I think the baby's coming" She admitted to him, her voice was laced with pain—Tobias stiffened and he went fully pale, "W-What?" he stuttered, his voice was soft and quiet unlike his usual brash and loud one he has.

Tobias's hand immediately cupped around Eileen's heavily pregnant bump, his eyes widened as he felt it tighten as it contracted "Oh f-fuck"

The sheets of the bed became damp which set them both on edge "What's that?!" Tobias yelled in fear as he jumped out of the bed within an instant, "My water's gone" Eileen went fairly pale, she ripped off the duvet and revealed that the wet puddle had come from her, "Oh fuck the kids' comin'" Tobias panicked.

Eileen rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable for the labour while Tobias ran around like a chicken with no head, "Make yourself useful, Tobi, and actually do some fucking thing!" Her harsh tone was one: fuelled by Tobias' ridiculous behaviour and two: another contraction.

Tobias immediately sorted himself out, he inhaled deeply for a moment before asking "What do you need, babe?" Eileen huffed "Warm water, a pair of scissors, towels, lots of them, and a large blanket for the baby" She listed for him clearly before being smacked by another contraction. Eileen hissed sharply, gripping onto the sheets for dear life as she fought through the contraction; meanwhile, Tobias, the spoilt man, was getting everything they needed for the birth.

Eight hours had past and Eileen had just begun delivering.

She moaned as the ring of fire begun, "Ahhh! Tobias! Get your arse back here!" Eileen yelled Tobias decided to go for a 'smoke break' to relieve 'stress' when he actually couldn't be bothered to deliver his own child—purely for the reasons of the child being potentially magical, something he could never do—so he developed an "If I can't do it, no one can" attitude towards everything magical.

Tobias returned to Eileen after an hour, she had already pushed out the head by then "Aghhh! Is-is the head out yet?!" She grunted the moment Tobias came to her side, he looked between her legs and gagged as he saw a wet, bloodied mop of raven-coloured hair "Ugh, that thing looks like an alien!" He exclaimed rudely.

Eileen pushed more and the baby's shoulders popped out "Ah! That's the shoulders, now for the rest of him," she huffed.

Tobias yelped as Eileen grabbed and cracked his hand by tightly clutching onto it, for support as she gave one final push, "Ahhhhhh!" She shouted out in pure agony while Tobias fainted.

The baby slithered out slowly, Eileen collapsed back into the bed and listened out for a cry.

The tiniest of squalls gurgled its way out of the baby.

Eileen gasped a tiny sob croaked out of her throat—she finally had a purpose in life, it was all laid in front of her, her purpose was in—

"My sweet baby boy" She whispered tearfully, in joy as she picked up the squirming newborn, "Severus Snape, shall be your name" She kissed the wrinkled head of the newborn and laid him on her chest. Eileen laid back into the sweat-soaked sheets and closed her eyes; it was ten-thirty-seven in the morning of January ninth, nineteen-sixty.

Thus this marks the start of Severus Tobias Snape's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Joy's and Struggles in life

Within an hour of Severus's birth, Tobias had woken up and walked out the door—but not before looking at the newborn...

Tobias's face scrunched up in pure disgust at Severus, he then flicked the child's' nose roughly, Severus gurgled sadly while Tobias laughed and walked out of the house.

A few more hours past and Eileen slowly begun to wake.

She yawned softly as she stretched, her muscles were extremely tensed up; most likely from all the straining she did during the birth.'The birth, I have a baby now'—Eileen remembered, as she peered down to see her newborn. Her lip curled up into a frown, she furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at the sight that greeted her.

Severus was upset?

_'He was happy awhile ago, what's happened to my boy?'_

Eileen thought in her mind as she rocked the child slowly, Severus cooed lowly making Eileen gasp in shock

"Oh such sweet, joyous, honeysuckle noises" She uttered in a loving voice, producing another coo from the newborn.  
Meanwhile, Tobias was having the time of his life getting drunk and cheating on Eileen.  
"Ello there, love" He slurred at a stripper as she came towards him, the sultry woman giggled softly— her breasts jiggled up and down, she was well calculated in seduction. Tobias moaned in delight "_Fucking hot stuff right there~" _

**_**You'd never known he had a newborn and wife at home.**_**

The woman sat on Tobias's lap, making him grunt in the back of his throat from pleasure. Tobias grinded his hips near the stripper's pelvis while the stripper smirked at him "You want me, Don't you, _big boy?" _She whispered into the man's ear, "Y-yes!~ Oh god yes! f-fuck!" Tobias managed to moan  
out a coherent sentence.

**_**It's disgusting how easily Tobias is and will continue to throw away his wife and son for no reason at all.**_**

Tobias and that "woman" had sex that night, that involved: the couple spitting into each other's mouths for fun and "the thrill" as Tobias grossly called it, smoking cannabis to feel "alive and fresh again" as once again, Tobias called it, drinking even more alcohol for the thrill once again.

"God, that was so much better than my wife's blowjob" Tobias cackled as he lit a cigarette, forming a tiny spark in the hot air of the room. The woman nodded slowly as she silently tapped a couple few hundred pounds into her breasts— obviously given to her by Tobias, the filthy cheater. "Ugh, what's the time?" Tobias grunted at the girl, "Midnight" She answered him, rolling her eyes.

Tobias's eyes widened '_Fuck_' he thought in his mind, he swiftly got out of the hostel bed that stank of fish and booze, and begun zipping his pants back up, throwing away the used condom out the nearest window as he raced out of the hostel back home as fast as his legs could possible go.

While this was happening, Eileen was having a wonderful time with her newborn son, Severus. Eileen chuckled with joy as Severus breast fed from her gently, the sweet child even held onto her finger as he slowly begun to become more confident in feeding from  
her quicker. "My sweet child" Eileen cooed at Severus as she lovingly kissed his button nose, which received a small "Ooowhhh" in response from Severus.  
Eileen dressed Severus in any type of clothing she could get her hands on, no matter what size it was the new mother put it on Severus.

"Ahahah! Just like mummy already, sweetheart" Eileen giggled as she snapped a picture of Severus, who was next to her wand and old, school girl cloak.  
Hours upon hours of bonding time Eileen had with her precious baby, Severus, until—

A sudden, firm knocking was heard from outside, "Coming!" Eileen called to the front door's guests, she hastily wrapped Severus up in a bundle and cleverly attached Severus to her chest/breast area, without no need of magic at all.

Eileen calmly walked to the front door, still high off the adrenaline and new found love she had never had before until now with Severus. She opened the entrance without a second thought in her mind when— "Hello ma'am, this is the police, we've come to tell you that we have arrested your husband 'Tobias Snape' on a charge of 'Criminal assault and battery'... that is all" The officer explained to her with a critical but soon softened tone as he saw the tiny newborn Eileen had with her, "Good day ma'am, to you and your baby" The officer made a bowing gesture with his head before turning around and strolling off from sight...

"****Typical****" Eileen spat bitterly, making Severus cry out from his mother's sudden change of mood. Eileen slammed the door behind her as she retreated back inside the house...

**_**Could life get any worse?**_**

_(Heya everyone! You could tell I was getting mad at Tobias in some points of this chapter but hey hoo! I've seen that as "good writing" because it actually made me mad when I had the intention to make you all mad!_  
_Hope this chapter was good!)_


End file.
